utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Re:
Re: (れ：) is an who is known for his very versatile voice with good stable and strong falsetto, but he also sings in a soft voice. He can change the atosphere of his voice well, to fit it to the song's. He's often tagged with "kimai" (きまい) which is made up of "kimoi" (きもい, meaning disgusting) and "umai" (うまい, meaning beautiful). Other tags that are frequently used for him are "Yattsuke Series" (やっつけシリーズ), "Ryousangata Re:" (量産型Re:), "Sagyouyou BGM" (サ行用BGM) and "Yojouhan Quality" (四畳半クオリティ). At first he was known for covering video games and anime songs, but eventually progressed into singing VOCALOID songs as well as originals. Uninstall is his most notable cover with over 800K views as of January 2013. On many songs he had covered, in a type of choir, Re: often puts a "tag" on his titles such as zenbu ore (全部俺) which means said cover video is a one man choir, including the instruments (acapella), and also ichibu ore (一部俺) where like zenbu ore, he does all the harmonies and parts by himself, excluding the instruments. Aside from his one man choruses Re: also often collabs with other utaite, for example, he, along with J does collabs under the name "JR". Re:'s also a part of a doujin circle band named Re:Na.net with Re: as the lead vocal of the band. They have performed lives around 2008 and have released a total of three albums, none of which are available for purchase in events or mail order sites. He is also a part of ALSTROeMERIA, a circle consisting of Lily and Re:. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of JR with J # Member of Re:Na.net with Ryou (key), AG (b) Hasune (g) Tougou (dr), Oppaipan (dr), and Taka (dr) # Member of ALSTROeMERIA with Lily. # Re:Connect (Released on October 13, 2008) # Pumpkin Fighter (Released on October 31, 2009) # Parody (Released on July 31, 2010) # Kono Sekai de Ichiban Itoshii Kioku (Released on May 01, 2011) # FREYJA.sys ~ System Freya ~ (Released on May 24, 2012) # Recordare (Released on October 28, 2012) List of covered songs (2007.06.11) # "Uninstall" (2007.06.16) # "Uninstall" (2007.06.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Hanbun Ore" (2007.06.27) # "Aitsu Koso ga Tennis no Zenin ore" (2007.07.20) # "Uninstall" -revised version- (2007.07.31) # "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (2007.08.02) # "Kona Yuki" (2007.08.10) # "Saa!" (2007.08.21) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Night) (2007.09.04) # "you + A Hime" (2007.09.13) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Moon's Waltz) (2007.09.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Treating 2 U" (2007.10.13) # "Wind Climbing ~ Kaze ni Asobarete" (2007.10.23) # "Hoshizora no Requiem" (Requiem of the Starry Sky) -JR version- feat. J and Re: (2007.10.28) # "Bohemian Rhapsody" feat. J and Re: (2007.11.21) # "Hitori SKILL" (2007.11.25) # "A Happy Ending" (2008.02.20) # "Otto to Neko" (2008.03.13) # "Naze Kimi to de Aeta no" (2008.04.15) # "Guitar Hii Tetara ;oi (Uchi no Uni) ga Kita" (2007.05.17) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year solo) (2008.06.04) # "Geki" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) (2008.07.07) # "METAL OF AQUARION" (2008.07.22) # "Kikyuu ni Notte Doko Made mo" (2008.09.22) # "Uninstall" (2008.09.15) # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (2008.09.18) # "Rumbling Hearts Version" feat. J and Re: (2008.11.23) # "Itsuka no Merry Christmas" feat. ZimuinG and Re: (2008.12.25) # "World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.02.02) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" (2009.03.26) # "Uninstall" (2009.09.21) # "Just be Friends" (2009.12.11) # "Christmas nano de Natsu mero" (2009.12.25) # "Just be Friends" feat. Glutamine, ChouCho, Neko, Noaru, Luschka, Nomiya Ayumi, and Re: (2010.01.04) # "METAL of INVOKE" (2010.02.18) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two Faced Lovers) (2010.02.27) # "from Y to Y" (2010.04.07) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Meltdown) feat. PUPI and Re: (2010.05.01) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2010.05.19) # "Cantarella" (2010.06.13) # "Go to Heart Edge" (2010.06.14) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who falls at the Name of God) (2010.07.26) # "Happy Tan" (2010.08.10) # "1925" (2010.08.14) # "Hikari to Kage no Rakuen" feat. Lily, and Re: (2010.10.11) # "Seikan Hikou" (interstellar Flight) (2011.03.16) # "Popopopo~n (Aisatsu no Mahou)" (2011.03.21) # "Mienai kuro ni Ochite yuke" feat. Lily, and Re: (2011.04.19) # "Pandashka" (mashup of Matryoshka and Panda Hero) feat. Lily, and Re: (2011.05.22) # "The Dragonborn comes" (2012.01.16) # "Seikan Hikou" (interstellar Flight) (2011.03.16) # "Frejya.sys ~System Frejya~" (Original) feat. Lily and Re: (2012.02.17) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.17) (Taken down on NND) # "AMATERASU SYSTEM -the fifth force" (Original) feat. Lily and Re: (2010.10.23) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who Falls at the Name of God) feat. Lily and Re: (2012.12.01) # "Euclid to Boku no Kai" (2012.12.01) (Community Only) # "Meguru Sekai no Requiem" feat. Lily and Re: (2012.12.29) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1. 2 Fanclub) (2013.01.06) }} Discography Gallery |re lily pandashka.png|Re: (left) and Lily (right) as seen in their cover of "Pandashka" }} Trivia * His favorite color is pink. * He lives in Osaka, and so sometimes sings in a Kansai dialect. * Some of his favorite musicians include Sound Horizon, QUEEN, YES, and Fire Bomber. * He can play guitar, piano and synthesizer. External links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * ALSTROeMERIA Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Pages with Lost Information Category:Completed Pages